Life After Heartbreak
by Tears.0f.The.Sky
Summary: There's a new phantom thief in town and Dark feels threatened. But what happens when the thief turns out to be a lovely sweetheart? Pairings currently unknown. R
1. Encounters of the Heart

**Kiyoko's the new girl in town, but she carries a hefty secret. She's a phantom thief. She quickly befriends Daisuke, and finds herself falling head over heels for Niwa. On her late night raids of museums, Dark soon realizes that he's being outbested, soon proclaiming Kiyoko's alter ego as his new enemy.**

**What happens if Dark and Daisuke discover Kiyoko's true identity?**

**Will Kiyoko's glass heart be shattered to pieces?**

* * *

The wind rustled, blowing Kiyoko's midnight blue hair from her shoulders as she walked forward. _Great a new school. _Kiyoko thought to herself as she approached a large school building, with a messenger bag as a back pack. Carefully, she stepped through the doors past the other awaiting students. Quietly, the girl walked down the halls and stepped through another door to the principal's office.

"Oh hello dear, the headmaster will see to you in a moment. Please take a seat." The secretary ushered her to a seat. Nervously, Kiyoko fiddled with the bottom of her red skirt. Already there had been something she didn't like. The red and white uniform made her feel like a sundae with a cherry atop. Slowly the door creaked open to reveal a round man in a brown suit. The red tie completely clashed with his choice of wear.

His face was jolly, with red puffy cheeks. At his first glance he smiled warmly. "Ah, Hikaru Kiyoko. Welcome to our fine institution. How do you like the school so far?" the man asked smiling brightly. "Oh, thank you, but I haven't seen much at all." Kiyoko answered.

"Ah, well I've set up a student to help you around. Actually, you're in all of his classes." _Actually, I juts found him in the halls a minute ago…_The Headmaster thought to himself. "You found who in the halls?" Kiyoko asked puzzled reading his mind. It was just second nature to her now… "What?" the stout man asked shocked. _She read my mind?_

The door came open again as red spiky hair poked through the door. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" The voice spoke very softly, barely audible above the typing of the secretary on the computer. "Ah, Daisuke Niwa, please come in." the tubby man ushered him in. The boy stepped in. He had crimson eyes, and his hair was spiked in a disorderly fashion.

Quickly their eyes met, and trying her best Kiyoko quickly looked away, averting her pale blue eyes. _Don't let him look into your eyes.._ "Yes, this is the new transfer student Hikaru Kiyoko. I would very much like it if you took her around the school, and show her to all her classes. But as luck would have it, she's in all your classes." The headmaster smiled handing Daisuke a slip of paper. "Now run along you two."

By now the pair was walking down the halls to homeroom. "So where are you from?" Daisuke asked folding his hands behind the back of his head. "Nagoya." Kiyoko responded quietly. There was something about this boy that made her heart beat faster and faster. _What is this strange feeling?_

"Wow, that's a huge city." Daisuke said peering out the window to their right a moment. "Yeah, I guess so." Kiyko said looking down.

"Hmm, Hikaru. Very, very close to Hikari don't you think Daisuke? Maybe too close. But, she's too cute." Dark said projecting himself within Daisuke's mind. Daisuke stopped in his tracks as his cheeks flushed a pink color. Kiyoko peered at him a moment. "Niwa-kun are you alright?" It was much to soon to call him by the first name, she barely knew the boy. "Oh, a nothing." Daisuke said quickly spinning around. "Nothing what?" another voice appeared. A boy with blue hair and round glasses stepped from a dark shadow in the hall. He moved closer, slowly backing up upon the ice eyed girl.

"Satoshi. Shouldn't you be in class?" Daisuke asked. Kiyoko stood there silent. By now Daisuke had accidently pushed her dangerously close to the open window. "I was just about to ask you the same question Daisuke." Satoshi edged closer causing Daisue to move back further. Then unable to catch herself, Kiyoko fell back through the window.

* * *

A quick breath escaped her mouth as she few outward from the window to her **doom.**


	2. Falling For You

Worriedly, the two boys ran forward towards the door. It was probably too late They pushed the poor girl out of the window to her demise. Surely Daisuke and Satoshi would be charged for th murder of Kiyoko Hikaru. Carefully, the two boys leaned out of the window onl to se, the midnight blue haired girl hanging on for dear life, swinging precariously off of the edge. "Hang on!", Daisuke called out. Of course this would've done anything to save the poor girl from her inimate doom. _Daisuke, why is it tht every girl I seem to like, you push her out of windows._

Desprately, Kiyoko's ice blue eyes caught his and changed to a dark blue for only a moment. The became the windows to her soul for a slight moment, as they soon changed back to the usual ice color. "H-Help" Her eyes seemed to draw Daisuke into a spell. "Great job, Daisuke. You've only known this girl for what? A few minutes and you already planned her death. Save her! She's your responsibity." Satoshi's voice broke histrance like state. _Any girl with eyes like that does not deserve to die. _Dark's voice rang throughout Daisuke's mind.

Kiyoko, barely was teetering on the edge, her grasp slipping on the window ledge. "Kiyoko there's a ledge right beneath you." Daisuke said frantically. By now, a group of students from a nearby classroom came over and began waving. "Hey cutie." A boy said from the window. _What do you mean by cutie? I'm going to die and second now. I can't just jump down there like I usually would but there are too many people._ The class crowded closer towards the window, as the teacher tried to get them back to their seats. By now the teacher herself had given up, and walked over to watch the demise of Kiyoko Hikaru unfolding.

Without thinking, Kiyoko looked down, only to see that th ledge was about nine feet below her. Closing her eyes, expecting the thud of her body upon the hard concrete ground, she bit her lip. Quickly she fell toward the ledge, barely able to catch herself. A sigh of relief rushed over the red haired boy, as he watched the girl press herself closer to the wall. "I'm coming!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Go save her then Niwa it's all you're fault anyway." Satoshi said, a flash of his glasses covering hi eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?!" Daisuke said desprately. _She's going to die, and it's all my fault._ "Two words Daisuke."

"Black wings."

"Wha? I can't change so easily. And wouldn't it be strange is Dark just appeared out of nowhere?" Daisuke said. "Fine then." Satoshi walked away toward the stairs. Quickly he walked down and into a classroom. Without a word, he walked right out of the window past the students watching. Carefully, he made his way onto the ledge toward the girl. "Take my hand, and don't look down." Nodding, Kiyoko carefullyreached his hand, and then naturally, she looked down. _It's a looong way down. _

Afraid, she grabbed the boy's arm. Strangely, if it was possible, a smile crept upon Satoshi's face. Carefully, he led her back through the window into the classroom. Satoshi stepped into the room first, and led the girl in. Without thinking Kiyoko threw her arms around the blue haired boy. "Thank you so much." After she realized what she had done, a rush of red came upon her face.

By now Daisuke had appeared in the room, only to hear a chorus of 'Oos and ahs'. Her stepped over the threash hold and Dark's voice flooded his mind. _That could've been you._ Jealous, he walked over just as Kiyoko let go, blushing. "Kiyoko. We still have to get to class. I'm really sorry about that. I'm really sorry." Daisuke said, trying for her forgiveness.

Kiyoko walked back to him, but this time, she strayed a few feet away. "It's alright." And that was all she said.

Inside, Kiyoko could hear her heart thumping faster and faster again. _Can you hear it too? _Kiyoko whispered telepathically to Daisuke without thinking. Unknowingly he responded ou loud. "Hear what?.. Wait what?!" Kiyoko's eyes widened at what she had done._ I just used telepathy on him!_

"What are you talking about Daisuke?" Kiyoko said, in vain as she tried to cover up her mistake. "Oh, um nothing." Daisuke said looking down, as he placed a hand to the back of his neck. _What just happened Daisuke?! I could swear I heard someone else's voice. Just they didn't say it out loud. We heard it.. mentally._ Dark said within Daisuke. Noticing the look of concentration upon his face Kiyoko quickly averted his attention. "We better get to class." Kiyoko grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward to their classroom. As the two stepped in, they soon became horded with a crowd of students.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you okay?"

"Have I seen you somewhere?"

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

Kiyoko was **drowning** with all the questions...

* * *

**I hope the story's alright so far. No one seems to like it I don't think. Am I really such a horrible writer?**

* * *

**Well, in the next chapter, Kiyoko's going to meet Dark. (3)**

**-Ki **_Key to your heart_


	3. Heaven's Heart

The day had slowly come to an end, and Daisuke had been a great help. After, he helped fend off the questions, he had led her to each class without any incidents. It had even turned out that that boy Satoshi had been in every single class with her also. Everytime, he seemed to be keeping an eye on the new girl. Maybe it was just to make sure, Daisuke didn't push her out of any more windows. But who knew what the boy's motives were.

Satoshi watched as the midnight blue haired girl stepped through the door, with Daisuke following her from behind. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." her voice was soft and silky as she waved her hand slightly. _Finally she's alone. _Satoshi watched carefully as the girl strode down the road. As he picked up his pace to catch up with her himself, Daisuke stopped and walked back to her. "Kiyoko-san, let me walk you home." Her pale face turned to meet his gaze. "You really don't have to. I can walk home myself. And plus, you only needed to help me around the school, not walk me home."

"No, it's nothing really. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. You know after.."

_Yeah of course. You already helped her out of window today to her potential death. _Satoshi walked up beside the girl. "No, really Daisuke. You don't need to go out of the way. Hikaru-chan already lives right down the road from my place." Daisuke reacted quite strangely. "No really. It won't be any trouble at all."

"You two go home. I'm sure I can go home alone by myself." Kiyoko said. With another wave, she was gone, leaving the two boys alone. _Good job Daisuke, run after her! _Dark hollered. "We better get home." Daisuke said as he ran off, leaving Satoshi alone.

* * *

Daisuke soon arrived back to his heavenly sanctuary. Strangely, today there were no traps. "Mom!" Seconds later, Emiko appeared from the kitchen. "What is it honey?" On her hand, here was an oven mitt. She was probably cooking something. Or well, baking. Daisuke stood there. "Oh nothing." "You know dear, you and Dark are going out again tonight. At nine, you two are going to steal the Heart of Heaven. So go was up. You're outfit is on your bed." Emiko smiled. She loved the fact that she was the mother of the famous Dark Mousy.

* * *

Time passed quickly as Kiyoko arrived home. Kiyoko took a long deep sigh, and sat down on the white couch, and flipped on the tv. "This just in. Tonight at exactly nine, the phantom thief Dark will make yet another appearance. Tonight, he will be attempting to steal the famous Heart of Heaven, also known as Heaven's Heart." Kiyoko watched for a moment, a smirk came upon her face. "Looks like we have some competition tonight Hideaki." Kiyoko said to the massive doberman upon her lap. Hideaki wagged histail, letting his tounge hang open. 

The mission tonight: to steal the Heart of Heaven. _Not too hard._ Quickly, her school uniform changed into a long snow white coat rimmed in blue with a high color. The jacket was open, and revealed a black midriff bearing shirt, and a mid lengh denim skirt. Her shoes became long black boots that almost came up to her knees. The only thing that remained from her usual outfit was the black collar she always wore to cover a large scar upon her throat.

A pair of large white wings appeared from her back, giving her the illusion of being an angel.

The girl began to walk to the door, as the dog followed beside, now with large horns repplacing his usual ears, and large bone shapes lining it's back. His tail had even been replaced with an arrow like one. Kind of resembling a hell-dog. Kiyoko opened the door and was about to step out into the night and fly off. But a tune began to sing.

"I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart." Kiyoko listened to the song as her phone rang, and soon picked up right before the voicemail would pick up. "Hello?" a voice said from the other line. "Who is this?"

"Good luck dear." and then the line went dead. Kiyoko shook her head. "Mom and dad said good luck Hideaki."

* * *

Carefully Dark slipped through the trees appraoching the well lit museum. A crowd had long well gathered upon his entrance, and of course the twin Risa was there. But this time, she had dragged her unknowing twin Riku. "Hey look Daisuke, Riku's here. You've been neglecting her lately you know." Dark said smirking. Before Daisuke had a chance to shoot back, Dark slipped into the building. 

After being reprimanded by Daisuke, he had reached the large circular room in with the Heaven's Heart was held. The room was surrounded with large white columns as he stepped into the room carefully. As he approached the center pillar, he was surprised to see a sillouhetted figure sitting upon the center pillar. In their hand was the Heaven's Heart floating. From the faint outline, he could see a beautiful pair of wings coming from the suspect's back.

With the light pouring from the ceiling above, the Heaven's heart shone brightly. It was a beautiful hear shaped gem, embedded within a breath takingly carved sculpture. The sculpture was made of pure crystal giving the heart the illusion of floating. Noticing his entrance the figure turned to face Dark, a smile appearing across their face.

"Are you looking for something Dark?" The voice called out.

"The Heaven's Heart actually. You know, the thing you're holding right now." Dark pointed out, carefully using his wit.

* * *

**Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your comments make me feel so much better. **

**Finally, Dark and Kiyoko crossed paths, but what will come of this encounter? Will a bitter rivalry arise, or something much beyond the most possible reasoning?**

**Only time will tell.**

**

* * *

**

**A preview of what's to come..**

_"I'm drowning all my dreams."_

_"Tonight is all about, I miss you."_

_"Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say, a million miles away."_

_"Thanks for the memories.."_

_"I'm the key to your heart silly."_

* * *


	4. Headphones

"Really now?" The figure moved slightly, now appearing right below the spotlight that was to be upon the Heart. The first distinctive feature of his new rival, was her beautiful ocean blue eyes that seemed so entranccing to the phantom thief. The mirror like orbs seemingly refected her soul right towards Dark. Her hair was a slate black with streaks of blue woven in between. Blew her left eye, a black whispy design cascaded, broken like the wind. Adorning her neck was a black collar, just as small silver rods with stars at the end, adorned her ears. Over those ears, was a pair of large headphones, dipping so low as to created a subble "u" shpae on the back of her head. "It's also _my _job to steal priceless works of art also."

A pair of small white wings came from her back, creating a glittering light, as light shimmered upon them. The beautiful girl stepped down from the pedestal, as a large hell-dog approached her side. "Usually, I don't do things like this but.." the mysteriously intriguing girl approached Dark with the heart in her hands. The long white cloak she wore billowed behind her, giving her the affect of floating towards him. Stunned he stood still. The hell-dog followed it's master without the slightest bit of hesitation. The girl was less than an arm's length away as she reached, lifting Dark's chin slightly, pulling him closer. "But since your so handsome, " a smirk appeared upon her face. "You can have the Heart this time. I have no use for it anyway." Dark stood stunned, at her bone-chilling touch.

Carefully, the Heart exchanged hands, as the girl flew back to the pedestal, her face completely lit from the skyline, clearly showing her loveliness. She smiled as she hovered in the light. "Well, Dark, this is where I bid you aidue. Thanks for the memories. Even thought they weren't so great. May our paths cross again." The heavenly figure flew up into the skyline, leaving behind the headphones in place of the Heart. The hell-dog jumped upon the pedestal and jumped up again, miraculously growing dragon wings.

Without thinking, Dark flew towards the girl. "Wait!" The girl stared at him with her ocean like eyes, bearing into him. "Who are you?" Dark struggled to get the words out. "Ki." The word escaped her mouth effortlessly. "Ki?" Dark questioned feverishly. "Key to your heart silly." The girl smiled, as she grazed his cheek with her hand. With that much of a goodbye, she flew off into the moonlight, the dog at her side. Her shilloutte remained in the path of the light, and soon faded away.

"Key to my heart.." Dark whispered to himself, as he slowly placed his hand upon his own. Thoughts of his new rival flooded his mind. There was just something about her. Without so much as another thought, Dark flew baclk through the skyline and whisked the headphones she had left into his hand. Just as he flew up, the room burst with guards in every direction. "Dark Mousy, has stolen the Heart of Heaven!" the guards hollered. Dark could see the glare upon Satoshi's glasses upon his grand escape through the sky line once again, with headphones and Heart in hand.

"I didn't steal it. Someone special gave it to me."

* * *

Daisuke and Dark walked into the Niwa household with a prize in hand. Well, Dark would consider it two. Daisuke handed his mother the Heart. "So how did you do? Did you run into that Satoshi again?"

"No, just a girl."

Before Emiko could ask who, Daisuke was already up within his room. Nauturally, he turned on the lamp light and sat up on the newly cleaned bedspread. He studied the headphones for a moment. _Put them on, there might be a message._ Dark said, trying his best to discover the secret behing the girl. There was just something about this girl. She was just enchanting.

"Fine." Daisuke sighed as he placed theem on. Automatically, they seemed to come alive. Dark tuned himself in feverishly awaiting what was to happen next. Slowly but surely, Ki's soft voice came on. _"Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.. Tonight I'm writing you, a million miles away..."_

_"Tonight is all about "We miss you" (We miss you) "We miss you" (We miss you)  
Tonight is all about "We miss you"  
And I can't forget your style or your cynicism,  
somehow it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said.  
My smile's an open wound without you...and my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back." _Ki's voice sang on and on pulling Dark into a sleepless trance..

_"I'm drowing all my dreams.."_

Dark made it a mission to cross paths with her once again, even if he had to force it..

* * *

Kiyko returned to her original self as she plopped down upon the white couch once again. Tired she groggily opened her mouth for a second to speak a mere sentence. "Hideaki, I feel so wasted." The dog who also had changed back, nuzzled his face into her side, cauing her to roll over. Her ice eyes met the dog's red brown eyes, as she seemingly understood every line of thought the dog was trying to send her. "So you're saying, I should hate him, for he is my enemy?"

The dog merely nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. So their paths finally cross. The three are surely headed for a rocky path. If you're wondering what song Kiyoko/Ki's singing, it's Headphones by Fall Out Boy. I don't know why, the lyrics just go so well with the story.**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come..**

_"I finally found you."_

_"Why, why do you torture me so?"_

_"The heartache hurts so much.. It seems like I have to hold my self together.."_

_"How could you?"_

_"You can't change the past."_

_"Time holds still for no one."_

_"If you love me as much as you say.."_

**I'm sorry to inform you, but the quotes aren't always in the next chapter.. But who knows (3)

* * *

**


	5. Silver Feathers

The next morning, Daisuke practically ran out of his bed, and into the bathroom. After what seemed like seconds, he flew out of the door, dressed and ready for another day at school. _What's the hurry Daisuke?_ Dark yawned. "I'm going to meet Kiyoko." Daisuke said breathing heavily, as he finally slowled down to a jog. _Whatever happened to "I'm going to meet Riku?" I'm telling you buddy, you're really neglecting her._

"I'll see her there anyway. She still has to meet Kiyoko anyway."

On his long winding dash to school, he collided with another body. Daisuke opened his eyes only to realize he was pretty much atop Satoshi. The blue haired boy, pushed him off, hard, and got up upon his feet, brushing himself off. "Good job, Daisuke." Quickly Daisuke stood up himself. Satoshi's face remained calm and collected as he began to walk forward, but then he stopped. Without turning around the slightest bit, Satoshi spoke again.

"Why are you up so early?" Satoshi asked, pushing up his glasses in the process.

"Oh, I was just going to meet Kiyoko-chan." Daisuke said quickly, trying his best to avert the topic. "Hikaru? I don't seee what's so special about her. Afterall, don't you have that Riku girl?" Satoshi turned his back and started walking. The red haired boy ran after him."What do you mean by 'there's nothing special about her'?"

"Simple, there's nothing special about her." Satoshi said coldly. He said this, even though there was to him. "She's just like every other girl out there. An annoying nuisance that the world could do without." Satoshi continued. By now the two had arrived at school, and the blue haired boy disappeared within the crowd.

_Kiyoko-chan is special.._ A flash of midnight blue appeared through the crowd, and Daisuke quickly ran towards it. But with no avail. Someone had stepped into his path again. This time though it was..

"Riku.."

* * *

Kiyoko walked though the crowd helplessly looking for a familiar face. With no luck, Kiyoko retreated to a wooden bench. She waited and waited, once in a while, the boys would look up and smile, sending a gracious amount of waves. But other than that she reamined alone. "I finally found you." 

With a jolt, she spun around, a happy smile upon her face, only to see a strange raven-haired boy holding a camera. Quickly a flash blinded her eyes. "So you're the new girl, Hikaru Kiyoko right?" The boy sat beside her on the bench. "Yes, but who are you?" Kiyoko asked shyly. The boy stared at her unphased. "I'm Takeshi. I'm a photographer." he left out the part 'in training.' "I was wondering, have you ever heard of the phantom thief Dark?"

Kiyoko nodded. "Once or twice." Takeshi smiled. "Well, you may be interested in-"

The bell rang before he could finish. Relieved Kiyoko grabbed her bag and jumped up. "Well, I have to go." She ran, leaving the strange boy sitting alone, surprised.

* * *

Satoshi watched as the boy approached Kiyoko. He couldn't help but send a silent and cold glare at the boy. When the bell rang, he strode through the doors among other students. WIthout a thought, his pace quickened as he went up the stairs trying to catch the girl. Carefully, he positioned himself so that it was inevitable for Kiyoko to bump into him. She did, and a smile spread across her face when she looked up. 

_I understand now Satoshi, are you using this girl as bait to get to that Daisuke boy? _Krad smirked within him.

_No._

_Then what is the point in going out of your weay for this wretched girl?_ Krad said angrily. All that was ever on his mind was destroying Dark and fufilling his mission anyway. Krad saw no point in things as useless as this.

"Satoshi-kun." a smile spread across the girl's face. A smile also appeared on his, but barely visible. "Hello." he tried in vain to kep his voice aloof as always, but there was something about this girl that broke through all his barriers. Was it her smile? Her mirror like eyes?

She just seemed so magical...

* * *

Dark seemingly paced around once again within Daisuke as he spoke to Riku. _Emiko, must have planned another heist tonight. She had to! I need to see Ki._ "Stop being so restless night." Daisuke spoke silently. _I never tell you to stop being so restless when you're on the hunt for Kiyoko now do I?_

_You can't keep this up Daisuke, you either like Riku of Kiyoko. Make your pick. It will make both of them suffer in the end.._

Daisuke averted the subject, putting it off once again. "And yes, mom did send another note. We're stealing the Jade Dragon tonight. Are you happy now Dark? I don't really see anything special about her... Okay maybe there is, but still." _That's what I thought._

* * *

The day wore on, as Dasuke trudged to lunch, hopefully, there was an awaiting Kiyoko there. A figure appeared form behind him, and Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Daisuke, I finally found you." The figure walked up to his side. Satoshi again. How many times did their paths have to cross a day. Especially when Daisuke was always on his way to meet Kiyoko. "Yes, you found me."

"Well, to get to my point. Dark was at the museum last night to steal the Heart of Heaven. But who was the girl with him named Ki. A new accomplice?" Satoshi held up a picture. _Ki.._ The photo was of his new arch rival, her essence and beauty captured within one simple photograph. Her body was facing the other direction, but she seemingly turned, her mouth slightly open in a look of mystery. Her small wings were spread out as a few stray feathers floated to the ground. At her side, the vicious held dog stood, as if guarding her. A demon guarding an angel.

Dark's mouth was gaping. Satoshi drew something out of his pocket. He slowly opened his clutched fingers to reveal a single silvery white feather. "And silver white feathers amid the usual black ones? You don't know? She's all over the news." Daisuke shook his head, he had run out quickly this morning, and he still hadn't been able to talk to Kiyoko. "No, she's not working with Dark. She's his new rival." Daisule said bluntly.

"That's all I needed to know. Here." Satoshi handed him the photo and feather and walked off."

* * *

_Dark seems to take a liking to the girl. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Satoshi?_

_Yes, bait._

* * *

**O.o I hope you like his chapter. The next one will be out this evening, so bne on the look out.

* * *

**

A preview of what's to come..

_"I finally found you."_

_"Why, why do you torture me so?"_

_"The heartache hurts so much.. It seems like I have to hold my self together.."_

_"How could you?"_

_"You can't change the past."_

_"Time holds still for no one."_

_"If you love me as much as you say.."_

**I'm sorry to inform you, but the quotes aren't always in the next chapter.. But who knows (3)**


	6. Scarves & Sweethearts

Daisuke arrived at the lunchroom to see an already awaiting Kiyoko. Her porcelain face wore a gentle smile as she waved. Beside Kiyoko stood Risa and Riku Harada, the twins, they seemed to have been talking. Riku gave him the same greeting, "Hey Daisuke!" she said waving him over. Quickly the twins approached him. Swifty, he was pulled to a table, and sat down.

Dark on the otherhand had a lot on his plate. For some reason, he couldn't help but wonder about the tone Satoshi used when he asked about Ki. Was he planning to hurt her, or what?

The trio sat down. Looking around, Dark noticed Kiyoko had disappeared once again. "Where's Kiyoko?" Daisuke asked. "I don't know.." Riku said turning to look herself. It was hard, there were so many people dressed in the same white and red uniforms. "She's such a great girl. It's such a shame that's she's not seeing anyone. Any boy at this school would _die_ to be with her." Risa said poking at her pear. Riku turned to look at her sister. "Yeah, she lives alone and everything, all except for Hideaki. Her parents sent her here so she could come to this school. They stayed back in Nagoya for some business or something." Risa nodded at her sister's comment.

"You know, the Winter Dance is coming up. I wonder who she'll go with. Better yet, who am_ I_ going with?" Risa said picking up the pear, and examining it before she would actually put it into her mouth. It was already late into the month of December, and it was still warm out, well late fall somewhat.

"Kiyoko will find someone, she's practically perfect." Riku said...

* * *

Kiyoko sat beside the wall of the rooftop as she stared out at the surrounding horizon. "Hikaru, get down from there, you'll fall again." Satoshi said as he sat leaning against the wall beside her. "I'm not going to fall Satoshi. Quit worrying." She stepped off, and sat upon the ground. "And why do you call me by my last name Hikaru?" Satoshi looked up from his book, to meet her mirror like gaze. Her ice blue eyes put him in a trance like state for a moment, but he soon pulled himself out. 

"I just have my reasons." Satoshi said cooly. "And those reasons are?" Kiyoko had by know gotten up. She was standing on the wall, the plunge more than a hundred feet below. Her shoulder length hair blew in the wind, giving her the effect of flying. "Kiyoko watch out!" Satoshi yelled getting up. Responding to her name, Kiyoko whipped around, her foot slipping.

Gravity took affect. Her body began to fall back toward the concrete ground, hundreds of feet below..

Quickly, Satoshi leapt forward grabbing her. Luckily, he had caught her before anything disasterous would happen. Kiyoko soon found herself tightly enveloped within the boy's arms. His grip tighened a moment, and soon, it slowly began to loosen. "I told you you'd fall again Hikaru." As much as he hated to, he slowly released the girl. He didn't want to let her go. She was safe for that very moment within his arms. Surely just knowing Daisuke Niwa, would greatly hurt her in the long run.

Letting her go could become another disaster.

_Why, why do you torture me so?_

* * *

The day was swept by in a blur of flash and color. Throughout the day, Satoshi tried in vain to stay close to the girl making sure Kiyoko stayed away from harm's way. 

Kiyoko never really had a reaction to the embrace, but if she did, she didn't show it.

Kiyoko made her way through the front door, but suddenly found herself, clutching her arms as a chill ran down her back. "Are you cold?" A voice said appearing beside her. She turned her head to see the same blue haired boy as before. A small smile appeared across her face. "I guess so." A sigh escaped his mouth. "What am I going to do with you Hikaru. You cause so much trouble." Quickly he reached into his bag and pulled out a long white scarf. "I do not cause a lot of trouble." Kiyoko said in protest. Carefully, he wrapped it around her neck. "There."

Kiyoko's eyes looked down at the scarf for a moment. "Thanks." Satoshi had already begun to walk away in his usual aloof manner. "It's no problem, Kiki." The strange boy waved slightly without turning and walked off. "Wait!" Kiyoko began to run after him but something called after her. "Kiyoko!" hurriedly she turned to see the Harada twins, walking with Daisuke. "See you tomorrow!" The three waved.

"You too!", Kiyoko waved back turning her attention back to Satoshi. But as she looked back, he had disappeared.

* * *

Dark, ran through the halls with a pained expression. Ki was there, he just knew it. For some reason, he just couuldn't get enough of her. Her voice, her intense stare, anything and everything about her. It seemed completely impossible to get her out of his mind. He raced through the halls. By now he could see the spotlight of the room. Hurriedly he ran forth, exepecting to be bathed in her warm delicate glow.

As he arrived, the room was empty. Her presence had gone, and all that was left of her were a few stray feathers, and another pair of headphones. His trot slowed into a disappointed stride. As he noticed the headphones he ran off, and quickly placed them on to hear her newest enchanting message.

_"I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart..." Ki's voice, was soft and silky, as Dark listened intently.

**"Why, why do you torture me so?"**

* * *

**Hi, again, it's me. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**So Dark can't get enough of our dear Ki.**

**Satoshi and Daisuke can't get wnough of Kiyoko. ****Does Kiyoko like Satoshi or Daisuke? But there's always the conflict of Riku.**

* * *

**Preview of what's to come...**

_"Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on.."_

_"How could you.."_

_"If you love me as much as you say.."_

_"Time stops for no one..."_

_"Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.."_

_"If you can't rach out to me, just send a sign across the sea, and I'll pick it up.."_

_"I'm your best kept secret, but your biggest mistake.."_

_"Jealousy is not an easy thing to hide.."_

* * *

**Yeah, there are a lot of quotes this time, because I really like coming up with them and I was on a roll. ANd remember, they'renot always in the next chapter, a few of them might be though...**

**And before I forget, the song Kiyoko was singing was Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K.**


	7. Best Kept Secret

"Why, why do you torture me so?" Dark said to himself as he looked up at the sky light. The celestial wonder shown brightly, as something white and silvery drifted to his shoulder. Carefully, Dark stretched out his arm to catch a small feather. "Ki." He exclaimed quite happily. _She's here. _Dark focused his attention back up, and noticed a shadowy silloutte traced by the moonlight. Ki was sitting up there waiting for him.

A small laugh escaped her lips, as Dark tired in vain to follow the sound of her lovely voice. By the time he had flown up through the sky light, no one was there. Quickly, he whipped around scanning the horizon, for any sign of the girl. Nothing. There he stood on the rooftop of the Kawaski Museum, enveloped within his own loneliness. Slowly, he looked down upon the newly aquired headphones. She was there, he just new it. _Why do you chase after her like this?_ Daisuke asked. "Simple, you would do the same if it was Kiyoko." Regretful, Dark slowly made his way back home.

Flying back wih his raven colored wings, he stopped for a moment sensing a presence. Quickly looking around, he saw nothing. As he turned back to continue his journey back, Ki now floated before him. She placed a hand upon his shoulder and bent closer to whisper something into his ear. A chill ran down Dark's spine as he felt, he were to fall out of the sky with this feeling.

"I'm your _best kept_ secret, but your **biggest **mistake." Her breath was warm and soft, nuetralizing the effect of her bone numbing touch.

And with that simple eerie phrase, Ki disappeared into the surrounding darkness.

Enchanted, Dark floated there a moment, losing his grip upon reality. "Ki..." he said turning in all directions rapidly, searching for her. A shadowy figure appeared behind him, their outline traced by the light of the stars. "Ki?" Dark flew closer, but the better half of him told him to stop. And he did. "Looks like our Dark Mousy finally has a weakness.. A pretty lousy weakness too." Krad.

"Krad, what are you doing here?!" Dark spun around quickly facing him. "Oh you know a quick stroll." Krad moved his hand in a swift motion.

"And she's right. She is your best kept secret, but your biggest mistake. She's nothing but trouble you know."

* * *

Kiyoko slowly clicked open the door to her large household. It was an eerie type of empty. The Jade Dragon, had been carefully hidden away, as the girl ran up the stairs and into her quiet bedchambers. Hideaki was at her heels when she closed the door to the blue painted room. Running to the window, she opened the latch and stepped through, sitting on the ledge, catching the breeze as it came and went. The large dog sat beside her on the window sill. 

"I couldn't help it Hideaki. I am afterall dangerous."

* * *

Carefully, Daisuke slipped back into the Niwa household, holding the headphones once again. _We can tell mom about the failed heist tomorrow morning. _The red head dashed to his room and slowly shut the door, as to make not a sound. Daisuke stepped through the threash hold and sat beside to the mirror. _One a.m. Kiyoko still might be awake right?_ "You're a fool, we just barely managed to get away from Krad alive, and all you can think of right now is Kiyoko. As I say again, what ever happened to Riku?" Dark responded. 

Quickly Daisuke picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang only twice, before a voice answered on the other side. "Hello?" The voice was as clear as day, but just as groggy. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, and no."

* * *

The day began as usual, Kiyoko headed out of the door nright and early, clearly unaffected by a late night conversaton with Daisuke. As she stepped out of the door, there stood the red head waiting for her. His eye lids were heavy, and he struggled to keep the crimson eyes open. "Daisuke wake up. Time stops for no one." Kiyoko placed a hand on the side of his face, trying to awaken the boy. 

With her touch, his eyes fluttered open. "I swear, I'm not tired." Daisuke held up his right hand groggily. "I told you to go to bed." Kiyoko said striding down the long sidewalk. "I did!" the boy said in protest running after her. _Yeah, for all of five minutes._ Dark's voice protected through Daisuke's mind. "Catch me if you can!" Kiyoko ran faster.

_How does she run that fast?_

* * *

Kiyoko arrived at the front gates and soon bumped into an all too familiar face. "Oh Satoshi, I'm sorry." She tripped, falling forward into his arms. "You're so clumsy Hikaru." Kiyoko remained there for a moment, her face turning a rose from embarassment. 

Daisuke ran forward into the gates, but someone blocked his path. "Good morning Daisuke." Arms enveloped him as the realization struck. Riku. "Hey Riku." Daisuke's voice clearly showed his lack of sleep. _Daisuke, you have to choose. You can't keep this up forever. _Dark's words rang through his mind.

Kiyoko back up slightly, and reached into her bag pulling out something white. "Here Satoshi. I'm sorry you went through so much trouble again." She held the white scarf to him. Satoshi eyed it for a moment, and then took it back into his hands. Snow silently drifted to the ground around them. Without as much as thought, he wrapped it gently back around the girl's neck. His hand carefully caressed her cheek.

"But Hikaru, it looks so much better on you."

* * *

**Well, it looks like things are heating up for Kiyoko and Satoshi, but can she return his feelings?**

**Daisuke is now caught between a rock and a hard place, between his feelings for Kiyoko and Riku. Who will he choose? And will he break any hearts in the process?**

**What did Ki mean when she said, **_"I'm your_ best kept_ secret, but your **biggest** mistake?"_

* * *

**Preview of what's to come...**

_"No matter how well we're doing, I can't believe in us completely.."_

_"You know _nothing.._"_

_"Just to waste my time with you.."_

_"No matter what the time, I'm still alone.."_

_"And in the pitch black, take the light.."_

_"A wish that wants to be said, be shall be repressed..."_

_"Turn off the tv and only look at me.."_

_"And put on the mask of destiny.."_

_"Is it just that I'm so anxious?"_

_"If I face forward, will I meet you again?"_

_"I think back to the things we couldn't do together and find them dear.."_

_"Just another regret.."_

_"Underneath the blue sky.."_

_"Jealousy is not an easy thing to hide.."_

_"Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on.."_

_"If you can't reach out to me, just send a sign across the sea, and I'll pick it up.." _

**Yes, I was on a roll. And remember, they're not always in the next chapter.**


	8. Make a Wish

Satoshi held his hand on her porcelain skin cheek. Kiyoko placed her hand on his and gently removed it from it's fixated place. "I can't accept this. It's yours, you seem to need it more than I do." Without looking up at him, she could tell he was shaking. Slowly, she removed the scarf around herself, and placed it around him. Slowly but surely, Satoshi stopped shaking. "Let's get inside." The soft spoken girl took his hand and tried to lead him forward, with no avail.

Barely a second went by before Kiyoko realized she was held fast into the boy's arms. "Jealousy is not an easy thing to hide, my dear Hikaru." _Don't you understand? I love you._

Daisuke watched the scene unfold before him as he watched from behind Riku. _He's right Daisuke. Jealousy is not an easy thing to hide._ Dark's voice rang through his mind. His maroon eyes now possessed a cold glare, and his teeth were gritting. His fists were clenched as he grabbed Riku's wrist pulling her toward the double set of doors, into the warm school. "Daisuke what's wrong? Are you tired?" Riku asked worriedly. "Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke said as his hand went to his forehead. A painful headache now raged through his mind.

"Oh, don't forget Daisuke. I'll meet you at you're house and we can walk to the Winter Dance together." Riku grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Better yet, I'll meet you at you're house." Daisuke suggested. _It's better to avoid mom and her camera. _By now, the incident with Kiyoko and Satoshi was already a distant memory, as he planned their night.

* * *

After a long while, Kiyoko was able to wrestle herself form Satoshi's arms, and drag him into the school before hypothermia set in. Just as before, Kiyoko had no inital reaction to the embrace. But if she did, which was more than likely, she hid it well. The whole thing for Satoshi, was completely and utterly awkward. Usually, he would have never shown any type of affection in any form. But there was something enchanting about this girl. Something about this girl, just something magical about her. 

Or was it that Satoshi was growing soft? Too soft?

_You humans and you're weaknesses. And of all things a mere girl?! I mean for crying out loud. Focus on your mission. What is that mission again Satoshi?_

_To capture Dark._

_No to destroy Dark._

* * *

The day dragged on as somehow, Dark became more and more obessessed about his new rival. A flutter of wings sounded from the window to Daisuke's right, and quickly he turned to look. _Ki? _Dark's so called Ki turned out to be a black crow. "I'm telling you Dark, you're obsessed. You have to get over her. She told you herself she was dangerous." Daisuke said. By now the red head had grown bored of Dark's constant chatter of some girl he knew nothing about. _As my point states Daisuke, you would do exactly the same thing if-._

Dark's comment remained unfinished as a high pitched squeak rang through the air. Naturally Daisuke looked to the direction of the sound only to see Kiyoko with her hand covering her mouth and nose, her face flushing a rose. _"Make a wish." _Dark said, his was of saying 'bless you' after someone sneezed. Unable to prevent it, a smile crept upon Daisuke's face.

_She has such an adorable sneeze._

_"One sneeze, someone's thinking about you._

_Two sneezes, someone's talking about you._

_Three sneezes, someone loves you._

_Four sneezes, you're getting a cold."_

_Hey Daisuke, isn't that a coincidence? You were obviously just thinking about her. _Daisuke's face ran red.

_Oh Daisuke, that's not the only one I know.. In French-speaking countries, sneezing is accompanied by the following phrases:_

_One sneeze: À vos souhaits (To your wishes) __Two sneezes: À vos rêves (To your dreams) __Three sneezes: À vos amours (To your loved ones or to your loves)_

Dark seemed to rattle the rhymes off as if they were nothing. Just when the red head thought it was over, more came.

_And here's another:_

_Sneeze on Monday for health, __Sneeze on Tuesday for wealth, __Sneeze on Wednesday for a letter, __Sneeze on Thursday for something better, __Sneeze on Friday for sorrow, __Sneeze on Saturday, see your sweetheart tomorrow, __Sneeze on Sunday, safety seek._

_I wonder what her wishes are.. Don't you Daisuke? _Daisuke's face only flushed redder. _You pick up a few things over the years.._

* * *

Kiyoko threw her bag onto the couch. Soon after she did the same with herself. "I don't need to go to that dance do I Hideaki? Afterall, no one really asked me, and I'd look like a loser standing there alone." The dog seemingly nodded.

"Anyways, we have another misson anyway."

_No matter what time, I'm still alone._

* * *

**Wow, this is like a record for me. Only two days, and I have eight chapters out and ready to go. School starts again tomorrow, so don't be surpised if I'm only able to write one chapter a day. **

**Actually I have to admit, I don't even know myself where this story is heading. I'm just typing down what's on my mind. I myself, am dangling by a thread trying to figure out what will happen next. And yes, those rhymes are actually real.**

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you.."_

_"Destiny is forgotten, even though I kept going.."_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you.."_

_"I don't want to see you hurt.."_

_"The light known as 'you' finds me in perpetual darkness..."_

_"Darling, waht are you doing? We don't have time for this.."_

_"Don't make a sound, shh and listen..."_

_"Keep you're head down, we're not safe yet.."_

_"Tomorrow's right before your very eyes.."_

_"The future's before us, even I don't know it.."_

_"The future was bright, for as far as I could see.."_

_"Windows stained with a nostalgic color.."_

_"Sometimes I want to have some doubt over the settlement we had long past.."_

_"I still can't forget.."_

_"Underneath the midnight sky, we would keep sleeping.."_

_"I want to watch as time changes.."_

_"Wish I could prove I love you.."_

_"Does that mean I have to walk on water?"_

_"Lately you're all I need.."_

_"It means nothing to me.."_

_"Fall to pieces.."_

_"What I decided a long time ago.."_

_"If I could sleep forever.."_

_"Dreaming of you.."_

_"Nothing is whole, and nothing is broken.."_

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_

_"As you wish.."_

_"To your heart's content.."_

_"If only.."_

_"Such inoccent eyes.."_

_"Never again.."_

_"I hate you, and I love you both at the same time.. How is this possible?"_

_"It's all your fault!"_

* * *

**Yeah, I was really on a role today.. I hope you enjoyed Life After Heartbreak so far. There is much more to some, and I don;t think the story is going to come to an end anytime soon. Please send my your comments, they are much appreciated.**

**Ah, I just love suspense. Something will happen between our dear Ki and Dark soon, don't worry.**

**One side of him loves her, the other side hates her..**


	9. The Death of an Angel

Ki sat upon the white column, her shadowy figure was outlined by a faint light creating a shilouette. Her feet dangled over the edge. "Where are you?" She whispered. Tonight, she was clad in a slate black dress rimmed with white. A zipper ran down the center, half unzipped exposing a white triangle above her chest. Criss-crossing around her hips were white straps creating a controlled chaos. What was with the dress? I mean she dress up for something. But then again, was it for Dark?

"I can't wait forever.." Kiyoko flew up, her black wings tonight carrying her up towards the skyline. Just as she reached the large window of the museum, something tugged upon her ankle. Precariously, she looked down a wire tethered her to the ground below.

* * *

Daisuke strode in carefully into the dimly lit gym. Flashes of bright color shown upon his eyes. The crimson eyes blinked the glare away as he came upon the crowd. Looking around, he spotted a familiar pair. "Riku! Risa!" He waved his arms, getting their attention. Seconds later the two were by his side. "What, no date Risa?" He asked. He knew better than to get on her bad side, but he couldn't help but ask. A sigh escaped the twin's mouth. "Eh, I don't have one. But maybe.." You could tell her mind had already drifted to the subject of Dark by the way her eyes glazed over.

"Let's dance." Riku pulled Daisuke away before her sister could start rambling. Before Risa knew it, the two had faded into the crowd, the loud music blaring.

* * *

Ki twisted in agony as the wire cut in tighter around her ankle. Her teeth gritted as a figure seemingly emerged from the shadow below. A smirk appeared acorss the haunting person as a large pair of wings appeared. "Dark?" Ki said silently under her breath. "No Ki, you're gravely _mistaken_." The sinister voice crackled. The thin wire tightened. Her wings gave out as she fell towards the unmerciful ground.

Half expecting to hear herself hit the ground, Ki soon found herself choking on air itself. Krad had swept down and was now clutching her throat. Naturally, her hands rose upon his clutch, trying in vain to free herself. Her legs thrashed, as the two were suspended in mid-air. "I finally found you." His voice rang through the air, as if her world was coming to an end right this very moment. "Now that I finally found you, we can put an end to that dispicable creature you call a boyfriend. Dark Mousy."

"H-He's not my boy f-friend." Ki's voice cracked as she tried desprately to get air to her lungs. A glazed look came upon his face. Angry, Krad threw the fallen angel against the columns of the museum room. A loud crash was heard, as the girl helplessly slid to the ground among the rubble. A raven colored bent back, broken. Cuts ran up along her arms, as a mettalic smell filled the air.

_Krad! This is unnessesary! _Satoshi's voice rang within his ears. "Of course this is nessesary. You want to rid yourself of Dark don't you?!" _I don't want people hurt!_

"Some one will always have to be hurt." Krad appraoched the fallen girl. "Get up." The body quivered. Ki was in a tremendous pain.

"I said get up!" Krad screamed. Fearfully, Ki slowly rose, her body haunched over. "Now that's a good girl."

_My biggest mistake was you Dark._

* * *

Diasuke danced alongside Riku for a few moments as he peered around the room. _You're always looking for her aren't you? Take my advice and stick to what you already have._ Dark projected himself within the red head. "Hey Riku, where's Kiyoko?" The girl in the simple green dress danced on without so much as a worry or doubt within her mind. "She didn't come. She said she had to do something. I don't know what, but what would be so much better than going to the Winter Dance."

Daisuke simply responded with a "Yeah.." His mind had quickly run off in all sorts of directions. Without realizing it, Daisuke soon found himself below a wreath of mistle toe. Automatically he leaned in to share a kiss with Riku, who was already waiting for his lips to meet hers. He peered around one last minute and noticed something at the window. The windows stained with a nostalgic color.

_The color of blood. _

A crash soon followed as a person flew back skidding across the gym floor. Another figure appeared through the shattered glass. "Come on out Dark. We know you're somewhere. Come out now and your precious Ki won't suffer an untimely demise. And before all these kids, what a shame." The figure came through and soon a pair of wings were visible. Krad.

A gasp came from Risa. "Dark's here? Where?" You could see her long hair whip around among the crowd.

Ki could feel the glass shards pierce her skin as she struggled to sit up. Blood trickled down her arms and neck, as her wings lay limp, lifeless on her back. Krad soon appeared by her side as the terrified students moved away. Without the slightest bit of difficulty, his hand soon found it's origninal place around the girl's neck. He pressed her against the wall as her hand twisted around his wrist. "Dark you coward! Such a beauty must die for your selfishness!"

Dark gasped as realization struck. Clearly the girl would die, and it would be upon his consience. He couldn't let Ki die. He just couldn't. Only after a few days, she had become his world though he knew almost nothing about her. Painfully he ran forward, but soon realized he hadn't moved at all.

Ki turned to meet the witnesses watching her very demise. Her classmates, her peers. The ocean blue eyes soon came to meet a pair of crimson ones. Daisuke still stood below the mistle toe, clutching Riku's hand tightly. Horror spread across his face, as all Ki could do was stare. The look pierced him, that look of anger, jealousy, hatred. All the feelings rushed through him, overcoming his very being. It was as if the mysertious girl was sending those messages to Dark, but Daisuke felt the pain along with his alter ego.

Krad pushed her against the wall again, this time only harder. A gasp escaped her porcelain face, as he spoke once more. "I guess this is a goodbye Ki. I haven't known you for very long. But it was nice knowing you." Ki shot another desprate look upon the crowd at her soft hands twisted around Krad's oce more feverishly. _Krad Stop!_ Satoshi screamed.

His grip tightened as Ki sent on last message.

_How could you.._

The words shot through Daisuke and Dark. The shock almost sent the red headed boy faltering back towards the hard ground.

With those last words, Ki mysteriously faded away within Krad's grasp.

_Ki! _Dark yelled.

**She was gone.**

* * *

**Ooo, more suspense. I told you someting would happen between Ki and Dark. Don't worry Kiyoko's still alive, if that's what you're wondering. And this story isn't even close to ending.**

**I would put first persons with Kiyoko, but that would spoil the whole mystery wouldn't it?**

**More soon!**

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"We're broken, but I can't throw us away..."_

_"Remind me of the million miles I have walked beside you.."_

_"Good and bad times we have been through.."_

_"And now I'm all alone.."_

_"What do you do, what do you do when everything is broken?"_

_"What do you say, what do you say when no words fit the moment.."_

_"Cuz you're not here and even if you were all I could say is.."_

_"The sky is better twisted just like you and me I miss it .."_

_"You snap it, bend it, burn it, break it.. Then you find that you can't fix it.. You fall back on whatever reamins of our hearts.."_

_"Breaking me, breaking my heart.."_

_"And the damage was done.. In the end, I watched as you walked away, with your prize My heart."_

* * *

**More shall be written soon!**

Luves..

Key 


	10. The Breaking Point

After the haunting dance, Daisuke barely managed to walk Riku home. With a parting kiss, Daisuke stood outside of the Harada door in what seemed like a trance. The police arrived, just as the angry homcidal blonde left. His last words were "Many more lives will be lost because of you."

Slowly, he made his way home to the quiet household,. Without a word the boy stepped through the door, and made his way up the stairs quickly slamming the door. The boy soon found himself laying upon the bed his head buried into the pillow. _Why? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I save her?_ Dark voiced his thoughts out loud to no one in particular. "Dark, quit it. There was nothing you could do." Daisuke said rolling over in agony. He could still picture. That look in her eyes. That scared, cold, lonely look was frozen in his memory.

Within Daisuke's being, Dark whispered the songs he had long since memorized within his mind. Trying to shurg the grim thought from his mind, Daisuke reached for the phone. Dialing the usual numbers, he waited as the phone rang. The ringing pierced through the speaker. It rang and rang and rang.

Until it just stopped.

A voice came on through the other side. "Hi, it's Kiyo-" Daisuke slammed the phone down, back into it's charger.

_Why, why, why..._

"Dark, will it make you a little bit more quiet if you listened to the headphones again?" Dark didn't respond. it had become a daily ritual to listen to them while he slept anyway, and maybe once more wouldn't be so bad..

* * *

Emiko slowly made her way down the dark streets. Trees and houses rushed by, as she turned the knob upon the radio. A soft classical song came through the speakers as she slowly began to unwind. The road twisted and turned as she drove on from the school. She arrived to pick up her beloved son, only to be told he had left with that Harada girl. Mrs. Niwa hummed along to the familair tune as she soon found herself tapping upon the steering wheel. 

Soon something came upon her view. A tall figure slouched. The shadow had one arm clutching the other, as two black wings came from their backs. "An angel?" Emiko whispered. She continued to drive on paying no heed to the figure in her path. "Emiko you're just losing your mind."

* * *

The light approached, nearing as Ki found herself unable to move. Her left arm clutched her right, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She slowly came to feel her head looking up upon the source. 

Like a deer frozen at the fascination of the upcoming lights. Ki's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

A vibrating sound rang from her purse, as Emiko averted her eyes for one moment to answer the phone. She fished it out and flipped the silver object open, only to hear a voice. "Mom?" Daisuke's voice came out as a whisper. "Yes dear?" 

Without realizing it, Emiko unconciously stepped on the acceleration, a thud following. "Oh my goodness! I just hit an angel!" Emiko screamed. "What?" Daisuke's voice hollered back, in demand of an answer. Emiko slammed upon the brakes, the car stopped. The momentum continued throwing the woman forward toward the windshield at forty miles per hour.

* * *

Daisuke woke up in a daze, and continued his morning activities. Quickly he whisked himself out of the door heading towards school. When he arrived at the school yard, a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him. The figure pressed their face into his chest, as if afraid of letting go. "Oh Daisuke!" Riku cried. The red headed boy felt water soak his shirt through, drenching his skin. "Riku what's wrong?" He asked worriedly wrapping his arms around the hysterical girl. 

Snow drifted around the couple, silence spilting through the air. Riku continued to weep, as Daisuke lovingly smoothed her hair. It looked as though she had been a rush, and hurried through the door all too quickly this morning. "Shh.." He tried his best to soothe the girl, but he himself shook. He had never done anything like this before. He held her tighter, protectively. "Kiyo-ko. She g-got.." Riku managed to sputter out. "Kiyoko got what?"

"Kiyoko got hit by a car. Actually your mom hit her."

Daisuke turned to meet the fierce, cold eyes of Satoshi. "What?" Daisuke demanded, his voice cracking. "Your mom pretty much ran her over last night. They say it was an accident but.." Satoshi's voice trailed off as he studied Daisuke's reactions to this all. The boy was awestruck._ But, what did your mom mean by, "I just hit an angel?" _Dark questioned silently.

* * *

Satoshi was greatly angered by the news, as he walked down the halls to the classroom. The blue haired boy walked in warily, his boy sore from Krad's latest energy drain. The room seemed so empty with the midnight blue haired girl by his side. He had gotten the call early this morning, just as he was preparing for another usual day of school. Satoshi remembered quite clearly as he looked at the watch upon the wall. Usually the only time he would bother to glance at it was to catch Kiyoko doodling upon her notebook in the corner of his eye. 10:47. _She's probably on her way back to Nagoya.._

By ten thirty, he was told, Kiyoko would be on a plane being shipped back to her parents. Her parents were genuinely worried and wanted her out of danger for the next few weeks. Already he missed her. He smiled flashed within his mind as he tried desprately to shake off the thought. Persistently though, her smile and ice colored eyes wouldn't leave his mind..

_Such innocent eyes.._

Her eyes suddenly had a memory resurface. _That girl. Ki._ Krad had attacked her almost mercilessly that night. A sudden rush of resentment came upon Satoshi. As he had said when the two first began working with one another, the two came upon an agreement, to go on without hurting anyone. Already that was broken.

Someone had lost their life.

_How could you.._

Shrugging the though off, Satoshi looked down upon the book, realizing he had already missed half the class. The only thing he had written down, was Kiyoko's name all over the paper. Quickly, he tore the page, and crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it into the waste basket.

_Why, why do you choose now to leave me?_

* * *

**Yes, it was Kiyoko, who Emiko hit. Sorry, if there's another cliffhanger for you guys. Up next is a timeskip right up to about New Years. And before I forget, remember that dress from Chapter 9 The Death of an Angel, that Ki wore? Well I kind of based the dress off of Kiari's dress from Kindom Hearts 2, but with a lot more straps.**

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"Maybe, we're just not meant to be.."_

_"Am I just a pawn to you? Your trophy?"_

_"I can't believe I ever trusted you.."_

_"Love is just a word to me.."_

_"Why can't you just believe me?"_

_"My weakness is that I care too much.."_

_"You're back to rip out my heart aren't you?"_


	11. Hearts Entwined

Dark stepped through the grand doors, walking down the exstravagant flight of stairs. Dressed in a black tuxedo, a simple slate mask adorned his face covering his eyes. He fiddled with his tie a moment, as eyes bore down upon him. _Maquerade ball, great. Mom didn't have to fuss over our outfit. _As he walked down, her entered a very large group of fancy costumes and masks. "God, I feel corny." Dark, ran his hand through the gelled hair once again.

_Ouit being so paranoid. _"Look whose talking." Dark said looking around the large ballroom. _Okay, at 12:00 am, they're going to unveil the Tears of the Sky. So we swipe it and run. _"Great plan." Dark said sarcastically. He peered around the room, suddenly feeling like a loser off to the side. A flash of white caught his eye and he instantly recognized the dress. Quickly, he ran over and grabbed the figures shoulder, forcing them to turn around. The figure whipped around a pair of ocean blue eyes met his.

"Ki."

Tonight, the heavenly angel was adorned in a white dress identical, to the one the night of the incident. Only the colors had been inverted. A white dress with black straps in a controlled chaos once again. A large black collar adorned her neck covering the large cut that she had recieved that faithful night. But tonight, she looked so much more beautiful. So much like an angel shining among the other humans within the room. Her black wings came from her back, as part of her costume, and a whispy design came from the corner of her right eye. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You're back to rip out my heart aren't you?"

Once the blue and black haired girl realized who he was, past his mask a glare appeared across her face. "Get away from me you creep." The words sliced through him, seemingly breaking his heart in two. Ki turned her stony glaze away, as she began to stride off. Quickly, he reached out for her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a spin. Moments later she landed into his arms. _Surely, she would still be upset wouldn't she? You did pretty much get her killed. You could've stopped Krad, but you just stood there. _

Ki struggled against his grip, withering within his arms. "I told you. Get away from me." Her voice was stern and cold. Her ocean eyes which were usually the windows to her soul, were sealed off. For once, Dark couldn't read her emotions. "Is there a problem here?" A large tall man came into view. Dark pulled the squirming girl close. "Oh, it's nothing. My girlfriend here is just afraid to get on the dance floor. She can't dance." Dark whispered to the guard. An eyebrow raised and soon the guard left the couple. "I'm not your girlfriend." Ki's teeth gritted as she forcefully pulled away, breaking their bond.

Her black heels clicked upon the ground as she stormed off into the crowd. _You finally found her and you're going to let her go that easily Dark?_ "No." With a few steps his hand soon found itself intwined within hers once more. "I'm sorry. I wanted to come and save you but-" "But what?!" Ki's eyes flashed another painful, angry glare. "I-I" Dark struggled upon words.

"Let me guess, you couldn't." Ki's voice dropped, and once more she turned to walk away, until something tug her back. Words raced through the thief's mind as he tried in vain to get her to stay. "Lately you're all I need." Ki's bright eyes widened. "What?"

"I wish I could prove I love you.."

It took Ki a moment to regain the features upon her face, as they changed from shock to an emotionless stare. "Those words mean nothing to me.." A wave of feelings rushed over Dark once again. "Why won't you believe me?" He said desprately.

_"And the damage was done.. In the end, I watched as you walked away, with your prize. My heart." _Ki looked away, as a pained look came upon her face. "What do you do when no word fits the moment Ki?" Dark asked as he pulled her closer into an embrace.

"Nothing. You just do nothing." "Well, answer me this Ki. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you. It's inevitable, it's the fact that I'm gonna get down to it, so tell me." Their eyes met for a moment, as time seemed to stop, and the only thing audible was the beating of their hearts in a slow pace.

_"A wish that wants to be said, be shall be repressed..."_

Ki soon found herself enveloped within his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest and the rising and falling of his breathing was audible. "And what is that wish?" Dark whispered above the crowd around them. "I don't want this to be just another regret.." The girl rubbed her face into is chest once more. "Not running after you would be just another regret."

Suddenly the lights went out and a few brightly colors lights moved around the room. "It's time to begin the countdown! Five!" A voice callled out over the speakers.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their lips met for a moment, as Ki found herself stunned. "Happy New Year." The mysterious boy whispered into her ear. A simple smile appeared across her face. _No matter how well we're doing, I can't believe in us completely. _The two shared another warm embrace as the voice came over the loudspeaker once again. "Now it's time for the unveiling of the Tears of the Sky!" A curtain lifted as a roar of cheers and applause came from the crowd. The red curtain lifted to reval a pair of headphones, and gasps came from the crowd. "What? How did you?" Dark found himself saying.

Ki placed a finger to his lips and moved in to whisper something into his ear. "Don't make a sound, shh and listen." Dark's eyes widened a moment. "Dark's stolen it!" someone screamed from the crowd.

"Run."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like the chapter. The next one will be up soon. **

**I'm taking requests and ideas now, so if you want your little touch into the story, send them to me!**

* * *

**Preview of what to come..**

_"I fake a smile so he won't see.."_

_"I put my picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..."_

_"I'll be there when your heart stops beating.."_

_"All of my memories keep you near.."_

_"If I could find you now things would get better..."_

_"Somewhere somehow, we'll be together.."_

_"It never was enough for you.."_

_"Everytime you were held you close, I hope you thought of me.."_

* * *


	12. Lies of Omission

The homicidal blonde stood upon the balcony above watching the pair. A icy glare came upon his face, as he watched the girl drag Dark through the door. Quickly, Krad stepped down the stairs following the couple into the corridor. "This is my chance. Cornering them both. Like killing two birds with a stone." Thr blonde haired boy only ran faster down the halls. A black feather fluttered from a corner towards him. "I found you."

Krad's pace quicken as he closed in upon the corner. WItha quick jump, his eyes widened. The large french doors that led to the balcony hung open as the velvet curtains billowed in the wind. Upon the silver end table beside the doors, a note and a pair of headphones rested. Angry, the blond walked over and picked up the card. _I hate to do this to you Krad, but I promise the party will still be great without me. Love Ki._ The card read. Crummpled into a tight wad, the card fell to the ground. "Ki." His teeth gritted.

* * *

Dark and Ki sat upon the clock tower not too far away from the large mansion, the celestial wonder surronding them as they gazed upon the night sky. Ki rested her head upon his shoulder as her blue and black hair blew in the wind. "What are you thinking?" Her voice drifted quietly along with the breeze. "You know, stuff." "Place holder. No really, what are you thinking?" 

"Who are you? I know you're Ki, but what's your really identity?" Dark said turning so that their eyes met.

"Hmm, it's rude to use such a tone like that. And you know Dark, you can't win over a girl that easily." The girl removed her head, and a stony look came upon her eyes. Once again, the doorways to her soul were shut. Ki stood up quickly. "Wai-" Dark said reaching out ot her. "I bid you aidue, Dark and Daisuke." With those last words, her wings stretched and she took off.

Not willing to lose her again, Dark followed. It didn't take much too long before he caught the angel, afterall, she had stopped. Ki's eyes were fixated upon something upon the horizon, as Dark approached. Not a muscle moved when his hand entwined with hers. Ki stood there a moment, though she stared straighforward toward the moon.

"Dark. Let go."

"No, Ki. What's with all the sudden mood swings?! I mean you're so happy one moment, and your mood suddenly drops seconds later." Dark yelled exasperatingly as he pulled her with a sudden jerk of his arm.

In responce, the girl whipped around angrily. Her eyes seemed to be ablaze as her mouth moved quickly. It didn't comprhend with Dark that shewas speaking until she had finished.

"You really want to know?! **You **really want to know?!" Her voice rose quickly, with a bitter tone flowing throughout it. Dark's eyes widened in fright. Not once did it ever strike his mind that such a soft spoken girl, to lash out in such powerful anger. "I just don't know where my heart belongs okay?" Her face was twisted into a strange manner, a tears ran down the velevety skin of her face. Unbeknowingestly, Dark dropped her hand giving her the chance to step away, and take off.

As Ki fly towards the stars, Dark was left on the clock tower alone, and drowning in despair.

_"Can't you see how hard I fell for you?"_

* * *

Satoshi stepped through the classroom door. Vacation was alright for him. Nothing big had happened. Though the boy hadn't realized it himself, he had really gone through the whole thing in a daze. Everything seemed to remind him of that same midnight blue haired girl. Ever since that accident, the whole class seemed to be out of whack. People stuttered more often, people were just thrown completely off track.

But why was it that it was olny Satoshi who had realized this? Was there something wrong with him?

A slight tap came upon is shoulder. Carefully he turned around, thinking it was none other than another fan girl of his. Satoshi's eyes met a pair of ocean blue ones, as a smile came upon his face. The figure held a silver wrapped box toward him tied with a blue ribbon. "I'm sorry Satoshi-kun. It's kind of late. But Merry late Christmas."

_Every time I see you, I get lost in your eyes and then I realize I can't have you..._

* * *

**I send my regards. I'm sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short too. I'm just going through a lot of end of the year school work. I'll get the next one out soon.**

**I actually don't even know who'll end up with who. Don't worry, I'll be updating really quickly as soon as Graduation, and the formal are over. Well actually school in general.**

**Only four days!**

**Any suggestions?**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come..**

_I break in two over you; I break in two and each piece of me dies and only you can give the breath of life but you don't see me; you don't..._

People tell me to follow my heart. Well what am I supposed to do when my heart leads me to you? 

_Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much when you don't even think about me..._

"Loved" isn't a word. There's no past tense of love. If you love someone you'll always love them no matter what...

_Forever is almost never what we make it out to be.._

_So here's to the skinned knees and sutured hearts. Here's to the unhappy endings and all the false starts._

_ I can't remember the last time I forgot you._

_All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you. _

_The last memory I have of him was blurred by tears.  
_

_And each night I wonder, are you thinking of me?_


	13. Breathless

Without realizing this, a smile crept upon Satoshi's face. It was quite a rare comodity for him to smile in such a manner. But, her took the box from Kiyoko as a rush of embarassment came upon him. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink, as he realized he had brought nothing for her himself. "Thank you." He just barely managed to utter the words. The thought still astonished him though. After so long, he was finally able to see her.

Satoshi still couldn't grasp the fact. She was right here. Part of him wanted to pull her into a tight embrace and the other just didn't know what to do. Afterall, he did know better than to do that in front of his fellow classmates, the ones who were out and about with him every single day. "I didn't get anything for you though Kiyoko.." He himself looked down shamefully.

"Oh that's alright Satoshi. I made it myself." Kiyoko smiled. As said, he carefully lifted the silver top, knowing that the girl of his dreams was watching. Swiftly he pulled out a long silk white scarf with his initals monogrammed in black on the bottom most corner. It was the perfect gift. "It's great." He stumbled with the words as he admired the craftsmanship.

Carefully he folded the scarf and placed it back in the box. "So Kiyoko, how are you feeling?" Kiyoko's eyes clouded with bewilderment for a second. "What do you mean?"

This was one of the things Satoshi had the most trouble saying. Afterall, he didn't want to bring up any horrible reoccuring memories, nor did he want to live a long while without knowing the true details to the disaster. "You know, that car accident..."

Her face contorted in pain as if she was reliving it. Taken aback, Kiyoko seemed to stutter as she tried to get her words out. "I-I really don't want to talk about it." Her ocean blue eyes seemed to be stricken with pain, as she turned away slightly.

Quickly regretting his choice of words, the blue haired boy tried his best to make amends. "Kiyoko I'm sorry, I didn't want to.." He reached for her hand as his voice slowed down to a calming pace. And then it struck him. Something had changed about the girl. Satoshi stopped and retrached his arm as soon as he realized what he had done.

"Why do you wear necklaces like that?" What he meant was the neckbandage like choker she wore. Today it was a stream lined black rimmed with a pearl white. She always seemed to be wearing something that hid her neck. Was she hiding something? She just looked different now. Her hair was now a complete black with white tips. She looked much more sophisticated, something about her made his heart skip.

"I-" The midnight haired girl was interrupted.

"Kiyoko!" A pair of arms envoloped her. Precariously she turned, and her eyes met another. "Riku?" The short haired girl nodded. "I'm glad you're back!" "Yeah." Kiyoko said quietly, some part of her half expected the red head Daisuke. She hadn't seen the boy for what seemed like months, though it had been only a few weeks. "Are you alright from-" riku was cut off as Kiyoko found herself being pulled away.

"I don't think Kiyoko wants to talk about that Harada." His hand held onto the soft-spoken girl's tightly. A devious smirk appeared upon Riku took a step back, pointing a finger up to the air. "Oh I know what you mean Satoshi." She smiled moving in closer. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Satoshi's cheeks flushed a rosy color once again.

"I'll see you two later." Then in a second, Riku was once again gone. The two were left together with nothing much to say to one another. "Um, Satoshi, you can let go of my hand now." He didn't realize it, but Kiyoko's cheeks were a little flushed too. "Oh, yeah." Satoshi's eyes traveled down to his hand. Their fingers had been interlaced, and still were. Shocked he slowly let go.

Maybe such things were really not meant to be. Afterall, getting mixed up with him could ultimately get her hurt, emotionally and/or physically. Maybe his heart really was bent on capturing the famous phantom theif, and he would probably cast her to the side once he hit a break through in the case.

Did Kiyoko really deserve such things?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapters a little short, my minds just been in a daze for a little while. I've been having raging headaches since the 6th, and due to my pessimisstic personality, I keep thinking that I'm developing a brain tumor. Well that and I'm always blabbing on my cell phone.**

**Quote from a movie!**

"Why didn't you call me!? I've been worried sick!"

"Well I was in the middle of the woods. Maybe if I had a mobile.."

"Mobiles give you cancer!"

**They said mobile instead of cell phone because they were British. ALso in a daze due to the fact that I recieved one of the most horrid reviews on one of my other stories, and I feel I may be discontinuing it completely. I knew it was bad, that's why I was going to discontinue it the minute I published it. **

**Hmm, I have to go, another headache's coming upon me. I'm sorry there aren't any previews to come this time. My head hurts too much.**

**I bid you aidue,**

_Ki_


End file.
